Let's Go Dancing
Log Title: Let's Go Dancing Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, Scales, Spike, Starlock Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: October 14, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Repair bay discussion of the best way to get Fortress Maximus moving smoothly. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:03:18 on Monday, 14 October 2019.' Dust Devil says, "You asked me ta mentor him. And I'm being told I'm doin a horrible job." Spike looks up at Dust Devil and arches a brow. "Starlock was critical. Others are not." He smirks. "Have you seen ... well, no, you wouldn't, you've got other more important stuff, but if you have some time, just go to Twitter and type in "Spike Witwicky" - I have PLENTY of people who say I do a horrible job, and don't deserve my position." He adds "Does it hurt, sure - but you just keep on going, and do the best you can, and the people that mean the most to you - that's who you're working for." Scales bounds out of her office. The morning's paperwork is done! Free to do.. whatever needs to be done. She looks around and waves at Dust Devil and Spike. Spike looks over at Scales and waves a hand. "Heyah Scales...ready to give Omega a dose of his own medicine later this week?" Dust Devil says, "That's cause the humans dont' realize all that you do... or how much ya mean ta the bots. I know I don't make all the right decisions. But I've seen a lot. I... just want ta make sure Cerebros doesn't make my same mistakes." Cerebros sits up. He bows his head slightly. "I know... and I'll be more careful..." He looks at Dust Devil hopefully. "Would you still... at least help... train me?" Dust Devil says, "I don't think Starlock wants me ta. She's alreaedy kickin me outta the medical bay." Spike smirks slightly. "Starlock runs the med bay..." He looks at Scales. "Sorry...SCALES runs the med bay, but all Starlock can be is a dissenting voice. I haven't heard any rumblings other than 'keep the current status quo.'" He looks at Dust Devil. GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike says in a cautious tone, putting the onus on Dust Devil. "WOULD you still be willing to help out with Cerebros..." he adds "Not that you're SOLELY responsible, but...help out in his training?" Scales blinks at Spike, then looks at Dust Devil. "Did you do something again, or is she still mad about STormfront?" Dust Devil says, "I...tore inta Cerebros after he got himself in danger. I rescued him from Deathsaurus, goth and Swindle. Luckily they weren't REALLY after him like they coulda been.I was told I had no right ta say what I said especially cause Cerebros wasn't like me...and would never be like me. I think they don't think I shouldn't be helpin with Cerebros." Cerebros says in a shamed tone "I was on patrol yesterday....I got lost..." He gestures to Dust Devil. "He came and rescued me." Scales tilts her head. "I saw your report..." She looks at Cerebros. "Are you alright?" Cerebros nods. "Yeah...thanks.." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike look at Dust Devil and nods. "Yes, Dusty! You're proabably right. But guess what, there are Autobots out there who don't believe that Optimus Prime should be leader anymore! Anytime you assume some sort of...leadership position, you're going to get criticism. But right now, there has been literally zero action against you continuing to HELP Cerebros." Spike finishes his own Optimus Prime-style karaokee, relaying Prime's greatest hits. He gestures to Dust Devil. "The real question is...do YOU want to keep training him? Do you want to keep putting up with the occasional criticism you may or may not get for this?" He sighs "And if you don't...then...I understand." Dust Devil says, "Occasional? Seems every time I turn around I'm met with disapproval. She could care less even the reasons I'm tryin ta show him the way that I did. Scales and Spike know trouble I was before I calmed down. All she sees is I'm a bad influence on Cerebros. And What if she's not the only one who starts ta feel that way." Scales hmphs. "And just how long has she known you, Dusty? A few weeks? Do you really trust her judgment more'n Spike's?" Spike gives a frustrated sigh. "OK...I'm going to bring up someone...someone you probably don't want to hear about...but Stormfront." He looks at Scales. "When he came back, he gave orders on how to best combat The Fallen. And yes, a few times, he was second-guessed, even over public Autobot channels, but he went forth, because he genuinely believed that his approach was best...and everyone did follow...and as a result...we're here today." He looks at Dust Devil. Spike says "Face it...you're maturing. It sucks, but as you prove yourself more and more, you're going to get into higher positions of power...and you're going to get criticizied on occasion." Dust Devil glares at the mention of Stormfront. "I don't want to be Stormfront or anyone! I want ta be able ta enjoy bein me. I was happy that ya wanted me ta help train Cerebros but it sounds like I'm not doin it right. I'm not even a vorn old I shouldn't be expected ta do things like magnus and Prowl. Spike rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs "Dusty...Dusty...Dusty...." He looks over at Cerebros. "Did you come and help him in his time of need? Yes. Did you get him back to Iacon in one piece? Yes." He looks over at Cerebros. "Cerebros, are there some things you did yesterday that you NOW know you shouldn't do?" Cerebros nods emphatically. Scales huffs a puff of smoke at Dust Devil. "Magnus an' Prowl are busy, anyway. At least Cerebros -has- somebody t'watch out for him. An' not in the generic 'we all take care of each other' way, either." Spike looks back at Dust Devil. "No one who has the authority to pull your duties has said a word about how you're doing your job." He folds his arms and looks at Dust Devil. "So...the question is...do you still want to help him?" Cerebros looks over at Dust Devil, genuinely wanting to know the answer as well. Dust Devil thinks for a few moments. He looks at three present. "ONly if yas all agree that I'm doin the right thing. Cause I'm stubborn enough ta stand up ta even Prime if yas think I'm doing a decent job." Spike grins and rolls his eyes, "Oh god...you're not going to make me say..." He shakes his head and smirks. Spike sighs and looks at Dust Devil and says "Dust Devil, I helped create Cerebros. It was one of the highest honors in my life. And I trust his life in your hands, because I know you know the stakes of all of this, and I trust you implicitly." He adds "EVEN if I may disagree with you on occasion." Cerebros' voice isn't as forceful, but most likely it's because he's still recovering from the scare from yesterday. "Dust Devil...after our encounter with Omega Supreme, I will be transferred to Earth." He says with a bit more conviction "Will you please come to Earth and help train me when you can make the trip?" Spike looks over at Scales and grins. Scales hehs. "Dusty, you know that if I think you're messin' somethin' up, I'll say so," she reassures. "You're doin' your best. Nobody's perfect." Not even Grimlock. Dust Devil says, "Hopefully I can help with Omega too...but yeah if they get the forcefield system workin here, they won't really need me. I could show ya all my old haunts. That...and maybe they'll get the space bridge workin on earth with Solus' help." Spike rolls his eyes and says "So...is that a 'yes,' Dusty?" Dust Devil says, "Yes...I'll keep moldin Cerebros. Just ignore the inclusion of Silly putty." Cerebros tilts his head "What's - " Spike interrupts "It's nothing." He looks at Scales. "So...we're still on for this week with Omega?" Scales nods to Spike. "Yup! Things around here are cleaned up enough that we can set it back up." Spike looks at Scales "I think I should still try to talk to Omega before I bring in Fort Max. Like...from a reasonable distance, let him know that it's me...a human...and I'm just going to be on hand in case he encounters any difficulty." He looks at Scales. "What do you think of that approach? I mean, we're not best friends, but if he sees that I'm just a human, he wouldn't like...blast me when I'm trying to talk to him when it's just me in the exo-suit, right?" Scales ums at Spike. "I honestly.. don't know. Probably? He's usually pretty calm, right? But you know him better than I do." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike nods and says with a slightly quivering voice. "Yeah...that sounds like a plan." Dust Devil says, "I can be waitin in the wings....and outta site of Omega ta forcefield ya." Cerebros gets up and walks over to Dust Devil. "So...what are we going to do today?" Spike looks over his shoulder "'WE' are going to take a few turns gettin' Fort Max's movements down to make him walk more natural and not like a human doing a bad version of 'the robot.'" Cerebros tilts his head, looking at Spike quizzically. Spike adds "It's a joke, 'the robot' is a human form of dance." Scales giggles. "Maybe dancin' would help." Spike grins "If it doesn't involve combat, I'd be game for that." Dust Devil looks at Scales, "You know...she's right.:' Spike sighs and looks at Dust Devil. "S'roiously?" Dust Devil says, "As serious as usin basketball ta help train him in battle tactics and targeting" Scales nods. "Dancin' an stuff like that uses a lot more servos than just walkin'. You need balance." She grins. "But also! Moving to music might help keep everythin' together. I mean, there's already a beat, right? You just follow the motion already there." Spike sighs and looks at Dust Devil. "Thank you...honestly...and if you want to go dancing with him...awesome. BUT, from the limited interactions I've had with Omega, he's literally the last Autobot I think that would engage in a 'dance off.'" Dust Devil says, "Uhhh spike..you'd have ta be with him. Personally I think you should practice dancin with just the two of you first." Scales heys. "Three of them. It's not just Spike an' Cerebros." Spike rubs his eyes and groans. "Dusty..." Spike looks at Scales. "Scales!" Dust Devil is now thoroughly enjoying this, and happily working with Scales. "Well first they need to dance individually....you know...Then just the two of them bonded. Spike and Cerebros....see eventually we could try this with Cerebros and Fort Max...but this would be a great step up/" GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Scales blinks at Spike. "What? FortMax is a person, too. An' people don't talk to him as much as they do Cerebros." She grins at Dust Devil, catching his drift. "And he'd prob'ly appreciate bein' included, you know." Dust Devil glances at Scales, "I know he can't maintain robot form right this momnet when they aren't all together. But what if we have fort max pipin out the music and gettin him involved that way." Spike shakes his head. "No...I mean, YES, I know Fort Max is a living being. BUT..." He shakes his head. "Let's ... let's be serious. This is a serious matter. We'll go to Fort Max, and then try some basic coordinated exercises." Spike sighs and gestures to Dust Devil. "Yes...that's fine. Music therapy is VERY helpful." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike pushes that element hard, anything to get off the dancing. Scales giggles. "I got lots of music on file, too... Oooh, could teach him something like Morris dancing!" Dust Devil says, "Nono...Fort max is piping the music while you and Cerebros do the steps. Hey Scales...have you ever watched evolution of dancing?" Spike frowns. "No, let's just worry about basic coordination, holding the transforming together - and not breaking apart and..." He looks at Scales quizzically "What the heck is Morris dancing?" Cerebros leans in, listening to this intensely. He finally starts laughing. Spike doesn't say anything. Spike hopes the evolution of dancing thing thing is enough to distract Scales and Dusty. Scales grins at Spike. "It's English folk dancing," she explains. "The movements are based on the old sword forms, but with sticks an' bells instead, an' if you do it right people don't get hurt." Scales tilts her head at Dust Devil. "I haven't... send me a link or a file sometime? Sounds like somethin' I'd like to watch." Dust Devil grins and sends the link. He looks at Spike, "I think spike can do most of the moves..." A stern look of concentration comes across Cerebros' face. Thanks to Brainstorm's device, the thoughts that Spike and Cerebros share are often interwoven. "Dancing..." Cerebros says thoughtfully. He then taps a panel on his forearm and projects an image from Spike's memory, of him geeking out to a concert in front of Blater and a mortified Carly. "So this would be dancing..." https://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:Blasterbluesconcertcrowd.jpg Spike shakes his head and waves his arms "Nonono! No! That's just..." He says quickly "Cerebros, turn it off." As it shows Spike doing less 'dancing' and more...well, whatever the gyrating movements he was engaging in. Spike gulps "Dancing is more movement, we were just at a concert, shut that off please." Dust Devil grins a little, "I know some cybertronian dances and human dances. I just don't do it in front of others very often." Cerebros turns off the incriminating video. Spike looks like his face has a few shades of red. Dust Devil thinks for a moment and then sends Cerebros some better footage this time of Spike at his wedding after a few drinks. Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and grins widely. "Did that happen?" Spike looks at Dust Devil, then Cerebros. "Did what happen?" Dust Devil looks innocent as he avoids making contact with Cerebros' optics. <> Dust Devil radios Cerebros trying to avoid spike noticiing GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike says, "So...yeah. Let's uh...get a plan of attack for getting Fortress Maximus more used to operating on his feet."" Dust Devil shakes his head subtly, trying not to let the conversation be caught, <> Optics go to spike, "So we have Fort max play music and you two work together to follow the music ands steps. Pick an easy song or somethin." Scales shrugs. "Something with established moves might be easier.. you know, like the chicken dance or something." Spike shakes his head. "Nononono" He adds "'I' can move just fine." He gestures to Cerebros. "HE...showed you just how quickly he could move yesterday. WE...need to get inside Fort Max and get him moving again...sort of 'dust out the cobwebs." Dust Devil smirks at Scales, "Hokey Pokey..." Spike shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, no, no. NO Chicken Dan.." He frowns "Goddamnit, Dusty! I'm being serious!" Scales grins at Spike, "Hey, if FortMax can balance on one foot and shake the other, he'll be doin' great!" Spike rubs his eyes. "All right...actually...that's not a BAD idea." Dust Devil grins, "Think about it. Ya put your left arm in, out, in, out, shake it, and go through all the motions. So you have a part by part break down of dancin and movin in a coordinated effort." Spike frowns, not looking too amused "Maybe..." His counterpart, Cerebros, however, listens intently and nods. Scales nods. "Funny thing is, the hokey pokey's really hard for me, at least with -all- the motions." Dust Devil chuckles, "Really? It's easy fer me. And you can fancy it up ta look like a real dance." Spike rubs his temple. Scales chuckles. "Put a hand or a foot in? That's easy. But turning around with my hands in the air? That's -hard-. I don't normally balance that way." Spike gets up and walks toward his exo-suit and begins putting it on. Dust Devil reaches over to get some more of his energon while watching spike get dressed. Starlock would stride into the room, her optics heavy with bags under her glasses, and a hot mug og energon in one hand, and a datapad in the other as she goes over reports, before she notices everyone, mainly spike and Dust Devil. "....Know they have clubs for that Dust Devil." She'd say in a rather deadpan, tired tone. Spike locks both leg components, then fits himself into the arms. He looks up at Starlock "Heyah, Starlock!" Cerebros gets down from the table and approaches Starlock, saying in a hopeful tone "I'm feeling much better today! We...were thinking...since we really haven't been exercising Fortress Maximus...of going out today and trying to transform him." He adds in a hopeful tone. "May I be released from the repair bay?" Starlock looks up at cerebros then over to the side, raising a ridge at Scales, as if asking how his readouts looked on diagnostic and patient monitor, holding a finger up to Cerebros. "Hey Spike." she'd chirp. Cerebros nods, not saying anything. Scales frowns at Starlock, not liking that attitude. Dust Devil looks at Starlock confused. "I didn't know they had exosuit clubs. Maybe we can take Spike and Cerebros there to get them dancing...." Scales's crest flattens. Spike lets out a sigh "I"m NOT getting 'dressed' I'm just...'suiting up.'" He looks up at Starlock "It's a long story." Starlock when she doesn't get an answer sighs and checks his last readouts and diagnostics herself. Spike gestures to Dust Devil and Scales "They think...'dancing' would maybe help with the Fort Max bonding thing. But I'm not holding my breath." Dust Devil looks at scales, "Can we put some nitrous oxide in Spike's air tanks next time?" His expression full of mischief. "I wanna see what happens with Cerebros then." Scales relaxes a bit, though she does get a streak of alarm red in her optics. "Dusty, that could be -bad- just as a prank. there's foolin' around, an then there's messin' with human oxygen supplies." Cerebros anxiously awaits Starlock's verdict. As he waits, Spike frowns at Dust Devil. "Nitrous Oxide? what is this, 1993?" Dust Devil grins, "I didn't say replacin it with nitrous oxide....but I was watchin a movie where they were playin with a little bit of it...Or maybe some helium..." He thinks for a moment, "That is about the time when the movie was made...." Scales whews. "Look, I know some humans play around with that stuff, but we don't have a lot of human doctors around if something goes wrong and there's too much involved. Plus, anything with a lotta oxygen in it gets explodey." Spike looks over at Scales and says slowly "I'm NOT...going to inhale nitrous oxide! I'm a professional! Besides, even if I were into that stuff at ALL in my life, I would have outgrown it...what...two decades ago?!" Starlock nods to Scales. "She's gotta point, there's a thin line between jokes and torture, and just being cruel, you need to find the line." She'd quip before looking over the monitor once more. ' '"...You look good to go so far Cere, but if you feel like you're going to purge, or get dizzy, stop, no questions ask, Stop, sit down, and take a few minutes, and call us, got it?" She'd say looking over to the other bot. Cerebros nods eagerly. "Thank you. I'll call if I get dizzy or ill." He looks down at Spike "There will be no drug taking while we operate Fortress Maximus." Spike looks up and gives an exasporated sigh "We're NOT doing drugs! I promise!" Dust Devil narrows his optics at Starlock. "I'm not bein cruel! stop insinuatin that I am." Starlock raises a ridge. "I wasn't saying you were, I'm just stating that, you need to really be careful with things like that." ''' '''Starlock then chuckles at Spike. "I know~ I know~" Spike sighs "All right...all right..." He's all suited up, but he's carrying his helmet. Scales shakes her head at Spike. "I'm not saying you'd do it, Spike.. just explainin' why it's a bad idea as a prank. At least out here on Cybertron." Dust Devil stands, "ya know...Ratchet might be gruff, angry and hit me with stuff when I'm stupid. But I always knew him ta at least care ta treat me just like anyone else. Slag, he was the first ta treat me like anyone else...It's why I usually like medics and why I never messed witht them. Ya never knew when yer life depends on them." Spike adds "Or on Earth for that matter." Starlock just leans against the wall, sipping on her mug before looking over tiredly, and raising a ridge. "And the point your getting to iiiiiss....?" She'd ask Dust Devil, keeping herself relaxed, that or it was just were she was tired that she was subdued. She'd give a slight smile to Scales and Spike. Dust Devil says, "I'm gettin tired of bein treated like I'm an active rust infection comin inta the medical bay. Nearly all the medics are my friends. I could see if you were someone I messed with. But I don't even know ya." Spike looks over at Dust Devil, and then at Starlock. "It means he likes medics." He looks at Cerebros. "C'mon...gimmie a lift." Cerebros gives an uneasy look at both Dust Devil and Starlock. He kneels down and extends a hand, which Spike climbs up. Cerebros then lifts Spike up and waits for him to attach his Brainstorm-designed helmet. Once affixed, Cerebros bows his head and Spike climbs into the cranial unit. Once inside, Cerebros closes his head panel and his optics flash. Starlock rolls her optics. "you do realize, that by you saying that, it actively boils down to you saying "I could be really rude and mean to you, but I don't know you so be grateful!" right? and that it sounds /really/ entitled?" She'd say flatly as she looks at Dust Devil. ' '"And that by me actively not instantly being grateful to you is some sorta god awful sin." She'd huff. "I do not trust easy, and you've actively lost my respect, you don't /have/ to be my friend, or like me, and I don't have to be your friend or like you, you know." Scales growls, optics shading towards a deep green. "Starlock, did you actually try to banish him from -my- medical center?" "No, I was following orders on the board, and what Inferno told me." She'd say flatly. ''' '''The little dragon answers, "Those orders were for Stormfront, were they not?" Cerebros holds his hands up. "And...as we said, we don't have to get along, but in the end, things did work out. Now, I don't know what exactly this analogy means, but let's not rip open a band-aid." "There the /same person/ and until I have orders that say otherwise, I'm going to follow that logic until someone says otherwise." She'd huff. "Little late for that Cere." she'd say flatly. ''' '''Spike bows his head and says cautiously "Sorry..." Dust Devil shakes his head, "Ya know...ya never even gave me a chance. I come in here and ya immediately use Stormfront against me even after I try sayin we aren't the same person. And i ain't entitled. I've workd hard ta make myself better than I was. I don't like bein angry again. But yer set in yer ways I guess. Cerebros don't worry about it." He sighs, "Yer fine...I'm gonna find trailbreaker and have him cover my shift and I'll cover his later. But I need ta go lay down or somethin." Some orange red color gets added to Scales' optics, but her voice is low and mostly calm. "Dust Devil is not Stormfront. Dust Devil might grow up to be like Stormfront, someday, but he wasn't the person who did those things. He doesn't have those memories. Punishing him for something he didn't do is wrong." Starlock rolls her optics. "I'm a bitch, I get it." She'd roll her optics again. "Not your fault." She'd state to Spike and Cere, before kicking herself off the wall and starts walking for the hall. "...Know, I want to believe that, I want to think that way, but everytime I see how he acts, It gets harder and harder and harder to believe that excuse. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, Hell I was going to let him stay until he started /screaming/ at Cere, in which he needed separated from him to calm down nut no I guess I'm the bad guy for doing my job. /sorry./" she leaves it at that. ''' '''Starlock goes to Trion Square - Iacon. Dust Devil stares, "I don't know what ta do. Maybe it'll be better if I get sent ta earth or somethin.But then I can't help the torch bearers like I promised or do my work fer Encore....." Cerebros sighs, looking at Dust Devil. "Again...we're a diverse bunch. If your calling is to work on Cybertron, then you must work on Cybertron...and just handle these types of run-ins. Not everyone thinks like Starlock, and not everyone thinks like you< Dust Devil." Scales shakes her herself, optics still trending a grouchy green. She springs up to the higher shelves and curls up there, where she can see the whole Medical Center. "You could go help Cerebros an' Spike," she tells Dust Devil. "I think I oughta stay here a while, keep my eye on things." Log session ending at 15:52:29 on Monday, 14 October 2019.